Love Story
by TJSC25
Summary: Xiaoyu and her friends enter the sixth tournament, but she does it to find him. Will he let her be with him or will he just push her aside? Who knows if this love story will end a fairy-tale or not.
1. The Flight

**Love Story**

**(I don't own Tekken Namco does!!!!)**

"Bye Miharu!" Shouted Ling Xiaoyu

"I'll miss you Ling!" Miharu answered while her friend was off to the tournament to find Jin. She wished her luck and hoped Ling would find him and settle things right. Xiaoyu remembered what Jin told her back in the last tournament.

**Flash Back**:

"Xiaoyu I can't be with. I'll hurt you because of the devil gene ."

"But Jin I don't care I love you." Xiaoyu cried

"I love you too but I can't lose you like I lost my mother."

"You won't I know you, you wouldn't hurt me ."

Xiaoyu replied not trying to cry anymore.

"I'm sorry but I just can't risk it, good bye."

As he left Xiaoyu stayed crying.

**Flash back over**:

Xiaoyu hoped as well to find Jin and make things right.


	2. Mishima Zaibatsu

_Chapter Two_:

When Xiaoyu arrived she ordered a taxi to take her to the Mishima residence. She opened her bag to see the picture of Jin, Panda, and her in the old school days.

"Were here miss!" The taxi driver said to Xiaoyu

Xiaoyu paid the man the money and got out of the car. She entered the building to ask the secretary if she could talk to Jin Kazama Mishima. The secretary asked her to wait a few minutes. After the last tournament she found out that Jin's grandfather Heihachi Mishima died and that Jin would be the new Mishima Zaibatsu leader. Lots of things had happened during this time.

"Miss Mr. Jin Kazama will see you now." The secretary exclaimed

"Thank you." Xiaoyu replied

Entering the elevator Xiaoyu wondered if Jin had changed during the last time they met each other.

**Author's Note**: Sorry it's short sometimes the chapters will be like this.


	3. Jin! I found you

**Chapter Three**:

Xiaoyu exited the elevator and entered the office to see Jin seated in a big office chair turned around.

"Jin!" Xiaoyu squealed while going closer to where he is.

"Xiaoyu I told you not to look for me. It's dangerous for you to be around me." Jin replied looking at her from up to down seeing that she had completely changed. Her body had fully grown into a woman.

"I know, but I couldn't help it, you know I love you very much and that I miss you." Xiaoyu said trying to keep in the tears.

"You've changed a lot since then." Jin said blushing

"What, oh yeah but I'm the same Ling Xiaoyu."

"Anyway you should leave I can't be with you. Remember I still have the devil gene in me."

"You wouldn't hurt me Jin." Ling replied as she started crying because she didn't want to leave.

"I wouldn't but the devil gene would. I can't control it some-times. "Jin said standing up going to comfort her.

"I want to be with you." She said running towards him. Putting her head on his chest hearing his soft heart beat. Jin looked at Xiaoyu and started to kiss her lips but then stopped and remembered he couldn't do that or he could hurt her. Xiaoyu didn't care of his warnings and started to kiss Jin again not letting go of him. The kiss was passionate and long. Jin stopped and looked at Xiaoyu but he felt the devil gene trying to control him and his eyes turned red.

"Jin!" Xiaoyu exclaimed as she saw his eyes and knew he wasn't her Jin anymore.

"Foolish girl Jin isn't here anymore." Devil Jin started to grab Xiaoyu by the neck and laughed as she started to choke.

"Jin stop I know you're still in there." Xiaoyu screamed

"No one can help you now."

"Jin I love with all my heart, please stop." Xiaoyu said crying. Suddenly Jin started turning back to normal as Xiaoyu fainted and fell to the floor.


	4. Incident

**Chapter Four**:

Xiaoyu woke up seeing that she was in a hospital. Jin was seated on a chair far asleep. She kissed him on the forehead while he started to wake up.

"Xiaoyu I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Jin said worried

"I know you didn't mean to do it on purpose Jin." Xiaoyu said hungrily.

"I told you I couldn't control it. It's best for me to leave." Jin said as he stood up

"No don't go and leave me. I don't have anyone with me here." Xiaoyu said starting to cry

"Fine but I'll leave you at a hotel. I don't want you to get hurt more." He said as the nurse came in with food.

"Here I thought you were awake." She said smiling

"Thank you." Xiaoyu said childishly

"If you want anything else I'll be outside." The nurse said leaving.

"Want some Jin. I can't eat all of this."

"Stop changing the subject Xiaoyu."

"Sorry, I just thought you were hungry." She said smiling like a little girl.

"Anyway Jin I didn't come for warnings I came for you and the tournament."

"You shouldn't go. It's too dangerous for you. I don't want to see you here again."

"Well I want to be in it. I also came because I was worried about you. Miharu, Steve, Julia, Hwoarang, and myself. We were all worried about you that's why we came to the tournament, except Miharu and Steve."

"Why didn't Miharu and Steve come? I thought they were worried about me." Jin said helping Xiaoyu up with a smile. He was amazed his friends were worried about him.

"Because Miharu is pregnant and Steve's the father of course. Lots of things happened since the last tournament." She said walking over to the bathroom to put her clothes on. They all had become friends in the third and fourth tournament.

"Xiaoyu what are you doing?" Jin asked as he ate some fruit the nurse had brought.

"Changing of course, I need to get out of here to train for the tournament to win." She replied smiling at him.

"Lets go, I feel fine anyway." Xiaoyu was already opening the door when Jin stood up to leave with her.


	5. Her Story

**Chapter Five**:

"I bet Julia and Hwoarang are there already looking for me at the tournament." Xiaoyu said hugging Jin

"Xiaoyu I told you not to go, it's too dangerous. Anyway what happens if I have to fight you and lose control and injure you badly? I wouldn't stand hurting you." Jin replied worried

"Yeah but I want to enter. Besides I want to see Julia and Hwoarang's matches to support them." She said entering his car. Xiaoyu was surprised she didn't know Jin had a car, but it's obvious he's rich and stuff. Ling got into the car while Jin put her stuff in the trunk.

"Where are we going, I thought you were taking me to the hotel?"

"I'm taking you to the Mishima Mansion."

"But I thought…"

"I changed my mind." He said interrupting her

When they got there Xiaoyu never thought she would come back again. It was where she first met Jin in the mansion for the third tournament. Ling was on vacation with her family when she saw the Mishima yacht. She got on board to see if Heihachi Mishima to get money for her dreamland amusement park. When she got on board tekkenshu started to fight with her but she beast them up in one… two… three…it was all over in three seconds. Heihachi was surprised to see that a sixteen year old girl beat all her men. He decided to take her home to train for the tekken tournament. There in the mansion was where she met Jin.


	6. Love, love, and more love

**Chapter Six**:

"Xiaoyu are you okay?" Jin said as he opened her door so she could come out.

"Huh, oh yeah sure I was just thinking about something."

"Was it the first time we met each other here at the mansion."

"Hey how you know?" She asked

"I was thinking the same thing on the way here." Jin said blushing

"Well your old room is still the same way you left it." Jin said walking inside her old room

"Wow your right I wonder why?" She said to Jin who blushed again

"Well I'll leave; I guess you want to be alone." Jin said leaving

"Jin wait, can I ask you something." Xiaoyu said smiling

"Oh, yeah sure what do you want to ask me?" Jin said kindly

"Well was it true what you told me in the last tournament. You said you loved me was it true?" She said blushing

"Xiaoyu of course I do love you it's just that I can hurt you with the devil inside me." He said getting closer to hug her

"Then show me you love me." She said kissing him. They didn't stop until Jin went to close the door behind them with the lock. He started to kiss her again and putting his hands under her shirt trying to unlash her bra. He stopped again when he found it.

"Xiaoyu I can't, if we do go that far you would get the gene and be a monster like me." Jin said as he started to leave and reach for the door

"I don't care any-more; I rather die than not be with you. Don't you see its hurts me instead of protect." She said as she went towards him and started to kiss him more bringing to the bed. Jin wanted to stop but he wouldn't he loved her so much. Jin always wanted this before. So he continued more. He pulled her bra off with her shirt. Xiaoyu pulled on his pants so he took them off. She continued to undress herself exposing her body to him. Jin got on top of her and kissed her neck. He lowered down to her breast nibbling on them while she moaned softly in pleasure. It was her turn so she lowered sucking his manhood while he also moaned. Jin stopped her after and kissed her more on the lips.

"Jin I want you to go in me now." She said stopping him

So he separated her legs and looked at her. She nodded as if she knew what he was going to ask her. He started softly but she started to say his name to go faster. She moaned more and more. Jin stopped and kissed her once more and tied his arms around her.

"Don't ever leave me Jin."

"I won't your mine now forever more." Soon after they both fell asleep.


	7. The tournament

**Chapter Seven**:

Xiaoyu woke up and remembered what had happened the day before. She got up from bed to go take a shower. After Jin woke up and heard the shower running so he got dressed and left a letter for Xiaoyu on her bed saying he was going to meet her at the tournament's hotel. Xiaoyu got out of the shower and read the letter. So she got dressed in her training outfit and asked the driver to take to the tournament. When she got there she got out of the car and heard someone calling her name.

"Xiaoyu!" Julia screamed as Xiaoyu turned to greet Julia and Hwoarang. "Where have you been, I looked for you every where?" She exclaimed

"I was with Jin. "Xiaoyu answered

"Where is that jackass anyway?" Hwoarang said interrupting the girl's conversation.

"Don't call him that!" Xiaoyu screamed at Hwoarang

"Why?" He questioned

"Because…"

"Oh I know why, you spend the night with him didn't you." Hwoarang said laughing as Julia stepped on his foot.

"It's none of your business if I did!" Xiaoyu shouted blushing a little.

"So you did, Kazama was lucky because Julia didn't want to." Hwoarang answered with a smirk on his face. Julia slapped him and started arguing with him while Xiaoyu just watched them. Suddenly they stopped because someone shouted their names……

**To Be Continued**


	8. Meeting every one

**Chapter Eight**:

"Xiaoyu, Julia, Hwoarang!" Steve said as Miharu and he got closer to them.

"Miharu!" Julia and Xiaoyu said in unison.

"I thought you weren't coming you two?" Julia questioned

"What, only because I'm pregnant doesn't mean Steve couldn't come." Miharu answered with a grin

"Any way where's Jin, Xiaoyu?" Miharu asked

"He's here, I was with him yesterday." Xiaoyu answered with a blush

"That means all night too." Hwoarang exclaimed with an evil smile

"Hwoarang!" Xiaoyu screamed as she chased him around

"Well it's true." Hwoarang shouted with laughter

"Who said it's not the truth." Xiaoyu stopped, she knew that voice. "Jin!" Xiaoyu exclaimed turning around to run towards him with excitement.

"Well, well look who's here; it's our old buddy Kazama." Hwoarang said with a smirk

"Nice to see you too red." Jin answered

"I'm going to kick your ass this time."

"In your dreams red, anyway congrats Steve. Xiaoyu told me yesterday, who knew you had it in you." Jin replied looking towards Steve and Miharu

"Thanks." Steve replied to Jin with a grin on his face

"How many months Miharu?" Jin asked

"One month exactly." Miharu replied blushing

"Well I have to get going; I have to say big, boring speech for the tournament." Jin said leaving for the stage

"Let's go!" Xiaoyu shouted as they entered no one knew what was expected for them all.


	9. Dreams

**Chapter Nine**:

**(Thank you all for the reviews!!!!!)**

**Xiaoyu and Jin's Pov**:

After the speech had ended Xiaoyu went to the hotel and got her room key. She was feeling a little tired so she called Julia to tell her if anyone asked she was in her room. Xiaoyu fell asleep and was dreaming peacefully.

**Xiaoyu's Dream**:

"Where am I?" Xiaoyu asked herself then she noticed she was in a forest. There she saw a women playing with animals. She had short black hair with a white head-band. It matched her dress she was wearing.

"Ms. Kazama is that you?" Xiaoyu asked

The woman turned around and smiled at Xiaoyu.

"Yes my dear it is me. I'm here to tell you something important."

"What is it?" Xiaoyu replied looking worried

"You see you have mixed genes, the angel and devil gene. But you must keep it under control with the angel gene. If you don't the devil gene will take over your body and you will become a devil forever killing people you love." Jun exclaimed

"But how can I keep it under control?"

"By staying with Jin, also something terrible is going to happen soon. This involves you and your friends. Heihachi is still a live and is planning something evil. You must not let Jin turn into a devil if so save him with the angel gene."

"I promise Jun, I will take good care of Jin."

"Good, I must leave now."

"Will see you again?" Xiaoyu asked but Jun didn't reply

**Xiaoyu's Dream Over**:

"Xiaoyu it's me Jin open up!" Jin shouted. Xiaoyu woke up and heard someone knocking the door so she opened it.

"Why didn't you open?" Jin asked

"Sorry I fell asleep."

"Oh no worries, I asked Julia where you were and she said you weren't feeling well so I came to see if you were okay." Jin replied

He started kissing her but Xiaoyu stopped and told him to come inside because she wanted to tell him something.

"Jin I was dreaming and in that dream I saw your mother." Xiaoyu answered, Jin was surprised to hear this. He was the only one who dreamed of his mother.

"She told me I have both angel and devil genes. The only way to control it is by staying with you."

"You know I'll never leave you Xiaoyu."

"Your mother also told me that Heihachi is still a live and is planning something evil."

"What that's impossible he died in the explosion in Hon Maru. "

"No he didn't, you have to control the devil if he is planning something."

"I'll try but it's hard."

"Then I'll help you as you help me." Xiaoyu exclaimed as she felt dizzy and fainted


	10. Devil Gene

**Chapter Ten**:

"Xiaoyu wake up please." Jin said worried because she wouldn't wake up

**Xiaoyu's Pov**:

Xiaoyu couldn't hear anything in her mind. She then saw Jun coming towards her.

"Xiaoyu you have to fight it, don't let the devil win."

"Jun what's happening to me." Xiaoyu asked as black wings grew from her back

"It's the devil; it's trying to consume your body." Jun replied

"I can't fight it, it's strong. Please help me!" Xiaoyu answered as her body began growing with symbols and chains.

**Jin's Pov**:

"Xiaoyu please wake up." Jin said worried

Xiaoyu began to get symbols all over her body. Black wings came out of her back as her hair grew longer. A jewel on her forehead, chains on Xiaoyu's legs and arms. Jin knew it was the devil's work.

**No one's Pov**:

"Jin you have to help Xiaoyu find the pure light to bring her back." Jun's spirit said to Jin as she went towards him.

"Mother, please help me then." Jin replied as his mother's spirit began to heal Xiaoyu with the angel gene.

**Xiaoyu's Pov**:

Xiaoyu saw a warm bright light; she went towards it and began to go back to normal.

**No one's Pov**:

Xiaoyu began to wake up. She saw Jin sitting next to her.

"Jin your mother saved me." Xiaoyu said as she hugged him

"She knows how much I love you and how much you love me." Jin replied kissing her forehead

Xiaoyu saw a scar like thing on her arm, it looked like angel wings.

"Jin what is this, is this devil gene mark?" Xiaoyu asked

"Let me see, it doesn't look like mine. It kind of looks like my mother's angel mark."

"All well at least you helped me control the devil."

Xiaoyu replied kissing Jin

"I want you to stay here with me." She said while taking his shirt off.


	11. Confess

**Chapter Eleven**:

"Good morning." Jin said carrying a tray with food for Xiaoyu

Xiaoyu woke up and smiled to Jin.

"Thanks." Xiaoyu said biting into her toast. She drank her juice and ate her fruit.

"You can have the coffee, I don't want it." She said standing up from bed to take a shower

"I'm taking a shower at my room, meet you down later." Jin said leaving

**20 minutes later**:

Xiaoyu got out of the shower and got dressed into a white dress and a matching head band leaving her hair down. (You know how Jun looks in her white dress, that's how Xiaoyu looks) After she was done she went down stairs to meet every one.

"Xiaoyu over here." Julia said as her friend came towards her.

"Hey Jules." Xiaoyu answered

"Where's Miharu I got to tell you guys something very important?" Xiaoyu questioned her friend

"She's watching Steve's match right now, that's why I'm here Jin, told me you were taking a shower." Julia said as she pulled her friend to see the match. Steve's match had ended when they arrived. Miharu was congratulating him with the others.

Xiaoyu, there you are!" Miharu said as she went towards her

"Hey Miharu sorry I missed the fight." Xiaoyu said

"Oh, that's alright." Miharu replied hugging her friend

"So Xiaoyu what was that you were going to tell us?" Julia asked

"Come with me and I'll tell you." Xiaoyu replied as she started to leave.


	12. confession released

**Chapter Twelve**:

As they arrived to Xiaoyu's room Miharu's phone rang.

"Hello?" Miharu answered

"Were in Xiaoyu's room because she wants to tell us something you guys can't hear." Miharu said giggling

"Sure that's okay we'll meet you there, bye."

"Who was it?" Julia said with a smirk on her face

"It was Steve and guys; they wanted to know where we were. They also said to meet them in the restaurant at 7:00."

"Any way I wanted to tell you guys something. " Xiaoyu said as she started to tell them everything.

"Wow." Julia and Miharu said in unison

"That's why I'm quitting, I'm going to leave but I'm not telling Jin so he can follow me. That way no fighters will get hurt by whatever Heihachi is planning to do. Please don't tell no one especially Jin." Xiaoyu said as she got up to leave with them because it was time to meet the guys.


	13. Sorry Jin

**Chapter Thirteen**:

"Girls over here!" Steve shouted as Miharu, Julia, and Xiaoyu entered the restaurant door.

"Hey babe looking good." Hwoarang aid as Julia sat down next to him

"Shut up!" Julia said blushing

"Jin." Xiaoyu said quietly as she sat down

"What?"

"I have to tell you something at my room later."

When dinner was over Jin followed Xiaoyu to her room. He sat down on her bed.

"You look like my mother when she was worried about ogre when I was smaller. Especially with what you're wearing, what's wrong?" Jin asked

"Jin I have no feelings for you, I can't be with you please take your stuff and leave."

"Xiaoyu that's not true I know you do love me, that night we made love you would have stopped if you didn't love me?"

"Please Jin, it's harder for then you think. I don't love you I used you."

"No that's not true, it can't be. Tell me it's not true?"

"I'm sorry; please take your things and leave." Xiaoyu replied as Jin got up and took his things and left.

"I'm sorry Jin it's for our own good. I can't let our friends be in danger." Xiaoyu said to herself as she went to bed

**Jin's Pov**:

"No it can't be true, why you are doing this to me Xiaoyu." Jin said to himself

He slid his hand through his hair as he started walking to his room. Jin found Hwoarang standing at his door waiting for him.

"Hey dude what's wrong I called your cell, you didn't answer. Were you with Xiaoyu?"

"Don't say that name."

"Why you love her don't you."

"She told me she doesn't love and that she used me."

"Whoa sorry but I don't believe you, I know Xiaoyu she wouldn't do that."

"Well she did, now leave I want to be by myself!" Jin replied as he entered his room and went to bed.


	14. Ling Xiaoyu VS Nina Williams

**Chapter Fourteen**:

**Mishima Zaibatsu Lab**:

"Dr. Abel, Jinpatchi and his son have woken up from cryosleep chambers." Dr. Abel's assistant said

"Good now I can talk to them." Dr. Abel followed his assistant the cryosleep chamber room

"Good morning did you sleep well." Dr. Abel said to Jinpatchi and Heihachi

"You're in time the sixth tournament has begun."

"Good I want to defeat my grandson and win my place back so I can get the devil gene and become the greatest fighter in the world."

"I need Kazuya, Jin, and my father to get the complete power of the gene!"

"Fine I'll put your father back in crygrosleep." Dr. Abel said while calling his assistant to put Jinpatchi back.

**Xiaoyu's Pov**:

"Oh how I miss Jin's warmth. But I have to do this for the others. I can't let them get hurt." Xiaoyu said putting on her orange qipao. (You know which one it is).

"Today I fight Steve's mother, hope I can win."

**No one's Pov**:

Xiaoyu went downstairs and into her arena to find Nina waiting for her,

"Nina Williams V.S Ling Xiaoyu, Fight!" The announcer called as the fight started

Xiaoyu used a forward cloud kick while she dodged Nina's palm strike. Nina hit the floor but got up and used neck cruncher to Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu used crank up and fell to the ground because Nina got her by surprise with neck throw. Xiaoyu got back up and did knee cross lock on Nina. She tried to get up but couldn't so Xiaoyu won.

"Congrats Xiaoyu." Julia and Miharu said

"Thanks guys." Xiaoyu said giving a smile to them. She saw Jin ignoring her, by talking to Steve and Hwoarang.

"Let's go celebrate in the bar!" Hwoarang exclaimed giving Steve and Jin a funny look

"Sorry I can't." Xiaoyu said leaving

"Go ahead without me." She screamed as she entered the hotel door, Xiaoyu didn't want to see Jin. She knew he was mad at her with the lie she told him.


	15. Our love can never be

**Chapter Fifth teen**:

_**(Thoughts are with bold, italics)**_

As Xiaoyu woke up because of a knock on her door, she opened it to see Steve and Hwoarang carrying an unconscious Jin.

"What are you doing here with him?"

"He was drinking and got drunk, and well he started fighting with Paul Phoenix. They both got injured, and since he doesn't have anyone else except you so we brought him to you."

"Yeah but we broke up."

"Who do we take him to?"

"Okay just leave him there on the couch. I'll take care of him." Xiaoyu replied as Steve left with Hwoarang

And with that Xiaoyu went to bed. _**"Hopefully he**_ _**won't wake up soon."**_

**Next morning**:

As Xiaoyu got up she got a cup of water and splashed Jin's face.

"Huh, where am I?"

"Your with me you idiot."

"What am I doing here with you?"

"You got drunk so Hwoarang and Steve left you here."

"Yeah, well thanks for nothing. I'm out of here but first do you have a fucking pain reliever?"

"Yeah here, now leave!" Xiaoyu screamed to Jin who left pretty fast after.

"_**I better get dressed if I want to train in the gym, on how to control my powers." **_Xiaoyu thought as she got dressed fast and left her room.

**Gym**:

When she got there, there was nobody in it so she summoned her angel powers. She grew big white beautiful wings, a circlet around her forehead with a pink jewel. Xiaoyu's pigtails and bangs grew longer, her clothes changed into a white with pink cherry blossoms cheongsam dress. White high heels on her feet, she wanted to test her wings so she flew out the gym's window without no one noticing her, into the forest.

**Jin's Pov**:

"_**I wonder what Xiaoyu's doing right now; maybe I should go meditate in the forest like I used to do with my mother." **_Jin thought as he went into the forest to find Xiaoyu in her angel transformation. He stared at her from top to bottom.

"How rude didn't your mother teach you better, staring at people is rude you know?"

"Oh shut the fuck up, no one should treat you with respect if they would know that you used them."

"You'll regret what you're saying later on."

"Why you said it yourself didn't you?"

"Can't you forget this and get another girl, maybe Lili or Christie. I heard there well in bed."

"The girl I want is right in front of me."

"Oh I'm leaving, this is useless." Xiaoyu replied as she transformed back and started leaving but before she could take another step Jin grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She felt his lips on her. "Slap" was only thing heard after.

"Don't touch ever again you hear me!" And with that Xiaoyu left Jin standing there.

**Mishima Zaibatsu Lab**:

"Dr. Abel have you gotten the information I wanted?"

"Yes sir, right here."

"Dr. Abel are you sure she has it?"

"Yes positive, your grandson has been busy with her."

"Since she is the only one Jin has I need someone to kidnap her."

"I'll send Bryan Fury to get her."

"Good now leave."

**Author's Note**: Hey guys I need to ask you something. Which girl villain is good Lili, Christie, or Zafina? Please review and tell me.


	16. Kidnapped and shot

Chapter Seventeen

_Chapter Seventeen_

Xiaoyu got up very early to quit the tournament. She went downstairs and found the announcer. Xiaoyu told him everything and he nodded in agreement. He told his secretary to take of her name from the fighting list. She saw Jin coming from the elevator to get his list of who was going to fight him. He stared at her angrily and soon left with his list.

"Well I better start packing". Xiaoyu said to herself as she started towards her room to pack.

_One Hour Later_

Xiaoyu was done packing her stuff and went downstairs for the last time to get a taxi.

"Where to miss"?

"Train station sir". She replied

When they got there Xiaoyu paid the man and got out of the car.

"Well time for my plan to start". Xiaoyu said as she sent a text message to Jin.

_Jin's Pov._

As Jin was drinking at the bar he heard his phone ringing, it was a text message from Xiaoyu. He was going to delete it but he also was curious so he opened it and read.

"Jin I'm sorry for the things I did to you these past few days. I never meant to but I couldn't risk one of our friends getting hurt because of Heihachi. So that's why I separated you from us, if not they could have been a target. I forgive you for what you said, I'm sorry and if you don't want to forgive me then I understand that's why I'm leaving. I'm at the train station with a ticket to North Osaka. Bye I love you so much". When Jin stopped reading he felt stupid for saying those things to her. But now he had to stop her from leaving.

_Xiaoyu's Pov._

When Xiaoyu was going to board the train she felt something cold against her head.

"You scream or run, I'll kill you".

She didn't want to be kidnapped so she did a back kick and started running until she came to a dead end. Xiaoyu looked around to see who was chasing her; she didn't anyone until he jumped from the ceiling and landed right in front of her.

"Who are you"?

"The names Bryan Fury, I work for Heihachi Mishima as an assassin". Fury said with a laugh

Then out of no where Jin arrives behind him and punches him in the face.

"Xiaoyu come on". Jin screamed at her but she wasn't listening to him instead she watched as Fury was getting up with his gun.

"Jin look out"! Xiaoyu screamed as she pushed him out of the way while she felt the bullet hit her stomach.

This was Fury's chance to carry her in his arms and run.

"No Xiaoyu"! Jin shouted as he started chasing them. He couldn't catch up so he lost track of Fury and Xiaoyu.

"Dammit why does this always happen to me, first my mother then Xiaoyu". Jin said to himself angrily. He started calling Steve with his cell.

"Yo Steve tell every one to meet at Xiaoyu's room. I'll be there soon".

"Sure". Steve replied as he hung up and called Hwoarang

When Jin arrived he saw every one and looked for the second key Xiaoyu hides under the flower pot she has next to the door and let every one in.

"Where's Xiaoyu, Jin"?

"Kidnapped by Heihachi as according to his plan".

"Let me guess it's probably like a plan to get the devil gene".

"Yup well it's dangerous so Hwoarang, Julia come on I have a plan". Jin replied to them as they got up and left to save Xiaoyu

Author's note: Hey guys it's me TJSC25, anyway I still waiting for you to vote who is the best girl villain give my at least five votes please. And your probably wondering why I always put write different chapter numbers. Well it's because chapter six is conjoined with chapter seven. So chapter six was going to be short but I added chapter seven with it. Shout outs to who have reviewed my fanfict.


	17. Ugly Old Man

Chapter Eighteen

_Chapter Eighteen_

_Mishima Zaibatsu_

"Dr. Abel hows the girl"?

"She's fine, looks like she can control it".

"Foolish girl, you brought your own death".

"You also did too father".

Heihachi turned around and saw Kazuya holding Dr. Abel by the neck.

""I see you came Kazuya but I don't think I need to explain my plan to you".

"Positive, you need the devil gene".

"Correct, but did you see this happening". Heihachi said as he pulled a switch from the wall as chains encircled Kazuya's wrist, tying him the wall next to Xiaoyu.

"These will absorb your powers, so you'll be unconscious like her".

"You're a bastard".

"Hmm I know son, now go bye- bye". Heihachi replied as Kazuya fell into a deep sleep.

_Xiaoyu's Pov._

Xiaoyu woke up and saw Heihachi standing in front of Kazuya laughing.

"I order you to put me down now Heihachi".

"You stupid girl, this is what happens when you enter the life of a Mishima. You found your own death".

"Oh you'll pay once I get down from here you ugly old man".

"What do you think I am, a moron to not build chains that can neutralize your power. Pathetic girl".


	18. Saved

Chapter Nineteen

_Chapter Nineteen_

Jin's Pov.

Jin arrived to the Mishima's lab and found Xiaoyu arguing with Heihachi. She was on the wall hanging onto chains around her wrist.

"Let her go Heihachi".

"Right on time my boy".

"Let her go or I'll kill you for good this time for sure".

"Give me what I want and I'll let her free".

"Yeah right, she's has the gene also so no. I bet it's a trick".

"Well I don't think you want me to do this to her". Heihachi said as he got Xiaoyu and threw her to the wall making a crack on it

Jin got very angry and transformed into devil Jin like always, this opportunity for Julia and Hwoarang to help Xiaoyu up

"We better leave before anything else happens".

"Not without Jin were not". Xiaoyu said as she went towards Jin and tried to stop him from killing Heihachi. But at that very instant Devil Jin grabbed Xiaoyu by the neck and started choking her. Julia couldn't let this happen so she went running towards Jin and started fighting him.

"Let her go Jin"! Julia said as Jin pushed her very hard to the wall automatically sending her into a coma

"Jin please stop, please don't do this. You love don't you"? Xiaoyu replied as she started trying to heal Jin with her angel powers. As she suspected it worked because Jin let go and he stared turning back to normal

"Thank you Xiaoyu".

"You're welcome Jin".

"You guys help me Julia is in a coma, we need to take her to a hospital".

"Oh my god Julia, I'm so sorry Hwoarang lets go. I think Kazuya can handle Heihachi".


	19. Tragedy

Chapter Twenty one

_Hospital_

"Hwoarang how's Julia"?

"Doctor says she might not wake up, and that she's pregnant. Where's Jin"?

"Sorry Hwoarang".

"Its okay, you know that Jin was dating Lili".

"He was, never thought he would actually listen to me".

"He also slept with her ".

"He what oh he's getting it when I see him". Xiaoyu said as she heard some one calling her

"So you're the skank Xiaoyu".

"What"?

"The names Lili and I want you away from Jin".

"Why"?

"Because I'm pregnant and it's his"

"That's a lie".

"Nope here's my test and it says positive".

"You bitch you did this on purpose".

"Slap"! Was the only sound heard after, and then Xiaoyu slapped Lili.

"Don't you dare mess with me; I could become your worst nightmare in a single touch".

"You think I'm scared of you, pathetic". Lili said as she left with a laugh

"You okay Xiaoyu"?

"No can you take me home"?

"Sure let me get your things and we'll leave". Hwoarang answered as he saw Jin with a bouquet of flowers

"Looks like you showed up, I don't want you in my live ever again".

"What do you mean Xiaoyu"?

"Lili that's what I mean, you got her pregnant you idiot".

"What but how"?

"I don't know, the thing I do know is that she's pregnant with your kid".

"I'm sorry Xiaoyu I didn't mean to".

"Who cares, I don't want to take a father away from an unborn child so go away". Xiaoyu said as she left but then felt dizzy and fainted

_Xiaoyu's Hospital Room_

"Xiaoyu can you hear me"?

"Huh"?

"You fainted you okay"?

"Yeah I'm good it's probably nothing".

"I don't think so young missy you're pregnant"

"What I can't be".

"Well you are congrats".

"Oh my god its Jin's".

"Are you going to tell him"?

"No I'll just take care of it myself".

"Well should I tell him to leave because he's outside right now"?

"Tell him it was only stress and that I'm fine so he should leave and never look for me again".

"Okay". Hwoarang said as he went outside and told Jin what Xiaoyu said

"Can you tell her I wont forget her and to take care".

"Sure and don't worry I'll take care of her".

Author's Note: Hey everybody it's me TJSC25, just here to tell you I just need four more chapters until the end of this story. Hope you read and enjoy the last chapter, anyways please review.


	20. I love you Jin

Chapter Twenty-one

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

Three months later: Hospital

The doctor was checking Xiaoyu's' belly on the screen to see the babies.

"There's twins see." The doctor said as Xiaoyu looked up

"Oh my god really twins, look Hwoarang."

"Cool, just like Julia."

"Well it looks like there healthy babies you can leave now." The doctor replied as he wiped off the gooey jelly off Xiaoyu's belly so she could get dressed

An hour later: At the park

"I want a chocolate ice-cream, can you get me one?"

"Yeah sure be right back."

"Xiaoyu?"

"Jin, what you doing here?"

"I was just walking, just trying to think things out".

"I was just getting ice-cream with Hwoarang. Since we went to the hospital I didn't eat anything."

"I see why, you got a baby bump."

"It's not Hwoarang's."

"Then whose?"

"Try to think who was I with before him." Xiaoyu said as she left to find Hwoarang

Jin's Pov.

"Wait that means it's my kid that's in her; I'm going to be a dad." Jin thought as he went after Xiaoyu

"Hey Xiaoyu wait!" Jin said as Xiaoyu turned around and smiled

"You finally relised it, you idiot. You don't have to take me in with you; I don't want to disturb your precious Lili."

"Xiaoyu I've been trying to find you for a long time, Lili wasn't pregnant. She made it up just to make you leave me. I found out when I came home one day and she was on the phone talking to her father about her precious plan to take the Rochefort Corporation's back. That's why she did it."

"Wow she is a bitch."

"Yeah she is please forgive me."

"I did a long time ago, ever since I have loved you and still will."

"I love too Xiaoyu, now please tell me what tey are." Jin said as he pointed to her stomach

"Guess what twins, unbelievable right."

"Really twins wow I really would have wanted to be there to see them."

"You will next time I have an appointment."

"You mean I can come live with you?"

"Of course, just let me tell Hwoarang to come with us because that apartment we have can't fit us all. Maybe your place is big enough for all of us."

"Sure, it is the Mishima mansion right."

"Oh yeah did I tell you that Hwoarang's having twins, Julia hasn't woken up but they say she'll die when giving birth. So I was thinking of raising our kids together."

"I guess any news from Miharu and Steve?"

"They had a girl, her names Nina Roseanne Fox."

"Poor Steve he wanted a boy."

"Yeah but he has a girl to take care of, and you have a girl and boy to take care of now."

"I bet we'll be good parents."

"We'll just have to find out when there older to see that."

"Looks like you guys are having a good time." Hwoarang said as Jin and Xiaoyu turned around to see Hwoarang holding three ice-cream cones

"Hey red thanks for taking good care of her for me."

"No prob but can you please take these, there going to melt if you guys don't eat them."

"Oh sure, thanks Hwoarang."

"Yeah thanks red."

Author's note: Hey hope you liked this chapter; shout outs again to have reviewed. Bai-bia, p.s. Review please and don't forget to read the very last chapter. Until then!


	21. Jun and Ryu are born

Chapter Twenty-Three

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

Four Months Later: Jin's place

Xiaoyu was expecting the babies soon, she was going to bed.

"Xiaoyu you coming to bed?"

"No don't you see I'm in labor." After Xiaoyu said that Hwoarang helped her into the car and Jin grabbed her bag.

"I hate you Jin your causing this pain to me!" Xiaoyu screamed as they took her to the maternity room to give birth. Jin and Hwoarang were waiting in the waiting room; soon the doctor came out and told Hwoarang and Jin that Xiaoyu and Julia gave birth at the same time. Hwoarang left to see his twins which he called them Kenji Baek Hwoarang and Michelle Julia Hwoarang.

"Hey Jin meet your twins Jun Xiaoyu Kazama and Ryu Kazuya Kazama."

"Good job Xiaoyu."

"See I am better at giving you kids then Lili."

"Xiaoyu please don't, I already said sorry to you a million times."

"Okay, when can we leave?"

"Doctor says later on, he needs to check the twins how they are."

_One Hour Later: Jin's House_

"Hey Hwoarang what's wrong?"

"They drafted me back into the army; I can't come back for a couple of years. Please take care of Kenji and Michelle for me. There only newborns and Julia isn't here with us anymore."

"Don't worry Hwoarang we'll take care of them like our own."

"Yeah red don't worry, I treat Kenji and Michelle like our own kids."

"Thanks I got to go." Hwoarang said as he hugged Xiaoyu and said his goodbyes to his kids then. He then told Jin to take care of them. Jin promised him they would be alright in his care.

Author's note: Hey sorry for not writing more chapters earlier. Its just I have to much homework to do. Anyway hope you liked this chapter, in the next one there will be a surprise guest. Guess who?


	22. Family Reunion

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

Xiaoyu's Pov.__

There in the nursery I saw someone I didn't think I would see again since the tournament.

"Kazuya?"

"Aww its you my son's wife."

"What is a man like you doing here in my son and daughter's room? I thought you hated Jin and me."

"I wanted to see my grandchildren, please don't think I'm here to harm them."

"How can I not, you tried to kill Jin before."

"Well I'm not here for that, I want to change my life. I think Jun would love that."

"Of course she would be happy but I don't think that will happen ever. You've done so much cruelty before in your life."

"Then maybe you can help me, please."

"You did love Jun a lot before she died didn't you?"

"Of course, she was my angel."

"Just like me with Jin, fine I'll help."

"Thank you."

"If your listening Jun, here before me is your husband Kazuya Mishima. You tried to help him but couldn't, that's why I was brought to this world to do your final wishes true. I was brought to save Jin and Kazuya wasn't I. Please help me free Kazuya's good spirit, let the spirit of angel guide him through his path of goodness." Xiaoyu said as she started to change, she turned into angel Xiaoyu.

"Hold out your hand Kazuya." Xiaoyu said as she out stretched her hand into his letting in the angel gene in him.

Kazuya's Mind:

"Kazuya?"

"Jun, I missed you so much."

"Kazuya your back to normal, Xiaoyu did do my last wishes. Angel made Xiaoyu after I died to make peace into you and Jin. She's an angel like me. That's why she is so strong and kind. Just how I was when I was so young."

"You mean she's a Kazama as well?"

"No she's just has the angel gene since she was born just like me"

"She was made especially for Jin, you should see our grandchildren. Their daughter looks like you a little; she has the same name as her grandmother."

"I wish I could be with you but I cant, I died when ogre attacked."

"It's all Heihachi fault for letting him free."

"No Kazuya no more revenge, Xiaoyu helped you change because she thought you were serious. Please don't, or we wont be able to cure you again."

"I promise Jun no more devils, just because you're telling me. I love you."

"I love you too, bye Kazuya."

Xiaoyu's Pov.

"Kazuya, Kazuya wake up."

"Thank you. I saw Jun she was proud of me."

"You can stay with us if you like; I'll see what I can do with Jin."

_Months later_

"Xiaoyu!!"

"Hwoarang its you."

"Yup, I brought some one with me." Hwoarang said as a young lady came out from behind him.

"Hi I'm Asuka Kazama, Jin's cousin."

"Jin come here, Hwoarang's back with a visitor."

"What, red you came back."

"Hey Kazama look it's your cousin Asuka."

"Asuka, what are you doing here?"

"I'm with Hwoarang now."

"Hey Asuka, nice to see you again."

"Yeah I guess now where my nephew and niece are?"

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

Hey it's me TJSC25, sorry for not updating for so long. It's just that I have a lot of homework to do these days. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. The Ending

_Chapter23_

The Next Day:

"Jin?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't you like to get married someday?"

"Xiaoyu why are you asking me this of course I would."

"Then why don't we plan one with all our friends, we can have a triple wedding."

"I guess."

"Good cause me and Asuka were thinking about this."

"I'll tell the others."

A month later

Wedding

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the brides." The priest said as he pronounced Xiaoyu, Jin, Hwoarang, Asuka, Steve, and Miharu husband and wife. Xiaoyu was wearing a pink wedding dress with white cherry blossoms, Asuka's was blue with white flowers, and Miharu's was yellow with white flowers. They picked those colors because it was spring.

"Oh Jin this is so beautiful."

"I know especially because we'll be together now."

"Were all going to be happy with our lives."

"Yup just you, Jun, Ryu, and me."

"Actually Asuka, Miharu, and I have a surprise for all of you."

"What is it?"

"Were all pregnant."

"What, Xiaoyu that's wonderful, wow another baby."

"Jun and Ryu are going to be an older brother and sister."

A Year Later:

Jin woke up to a sound he always new, it was his second son Sasuke Jin Kazama. How cute he was, he had his hair and eyes while his mother's innocence just like his twins Ryu and Jun.

"Morning little champ where mama run off to?"

"I was with the twins, since I don't have any free hands maybe you can feed him."

"Sure, where's his bottle?"

"In the kitchen, might as well hurry he's inpatient like you."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

"Your inpatient that is and stubborn. Oh and Asuka and Miharu are coming over with the kids so we can talk about what were going to do with later on with the kids when there older."

"I cant believe were actually going to do that, I promised myself no more tournaments but I guess we can have one when there able to fight. It would show them more experience."

An Hour Later

"Hey Asuka, Hwoarang, Steve, and Miharu."

"Hey Xiaoyu."

"Well Jin's in the living room, Asuka, Miharu follow me to the playroom to leave Mai, Rose-Anne, Richard, Michelle, and Kenji. Then we can go to the living room."

Few Seconds Later:

"Well we have a decision made; we'll make a tournament later on in the future for the kids. This will help us beat Heihachi if we all fight we can beat him. Good thing he's hidden but he knows we'll do that later on. Once we do he'll stop hiding and come out to fight."

"Jin and I hope you all agree." Xiaoyu said as every one nodded there heads

"But do you think we can beat him, who knows what he's planning. He's probably getting everyone who hates us." Hwoarang asked

"I don't think there are many but who knows, that's why we have to train then as soon as possible." Jin replied as he thought about his children. How they were going to suffer the same future as him. No madder what he does the story of his life keeps repeating itself? Who knows what will happen later on he would just have to find out soon.


	24. Dedication Page

_Dedication Page:_

Hey it's me TJSC25 and I'm sorry to say this but I finally finished Love Story. Sorry it took me so long but I was really busy theses days so my apologies to every one who reads my stories. Any way I wanted to thank every single person from day one who reviewed all these days saying wonderful things about each chapter. Now I know some of you are asking if I'm going to make a sequel well I don't know but I f you want me to just send me a message saying so and I'll try to come up with some ideas for it. Now to clear up any misunderstandings if you have any, Asuka had a baby girl with Hwoarang. Her name is Mai Asuka Hwoarang, Miharu had a boy his name is Richard Steve Fox, and lastly they soon met Zafina and Miguel who are married with a daughter whose name is Suzie Marie Caballero Rojo. They are going to help them with fighting Heihachi in the next tournament which will be in the sequel you may want me to write. Alright now I'm, soon going to start another story starting Xiaoyu/Jin as a couple. Hopefully you'll like it as much as Love Story. Well see you soon Bye.


	25. Preview For The Sequel

This is a little pre-view of the sequel to "Love Story", hope you like it.

_Sequel to "Love Story"_

Nineteen years later

"Xiaoyu where's the twins and Sasuke?"

"Hanging out with Rose-Anne, Kenji, Mai, Michelle, Richard, Suzie, and Alex at the park you know how they like hanging out like we used to do when we were younger."

"Yeah but I need there help putting in every person's information in the website for the fighter's. I need there biographies as well with the others."

"Well can't you wait until they come back?"

"No…" Jin didn't finish because something caught his attention

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

"Xiaoyu get out of here with the kids, I don't want you guys to get hurt!"

"No I can't Jin; I'm in this as well. You promised me that when we got married. I have to help you fight, there my kids too and I have too save them from Heihachi just like your mom did with Ogre!"

"Xiaoyu you're the only thing I have, I can't bare with you dying because of my family. It's the same story if you die. I don't want my kids to live the same life as me, now go!" Jin said as he pushed her out of the way before she got attacked by…

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

"Sasuke come back!" Xiaoyu shouted as she followed him until he stopped and looked at her again

"Why mom, why did he leave us!"

"I don't know Sasuke I don't know."

"But you said nothing would happen, that dad would always be here with us."

"That's what happens sometimes, nobody knows what will happen."

"I'm going to miss him."

"We all are sweetie we all are, now come on we have to go."

"I can't mom; it's not fair he didn't deserve to die. He was the greatest dad ever anyone could have."

"He would have been happy right now for what you said."

"I know." Sasuke said as he hugged his mom

"Mom we have to go!"

"You heard your sister, now come on." Xiaoyu said as she stood up with her second son and left towards the twins to leave in the helicopter….

././././././/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

"Mom come quick something happened to Sasuke!"

"What, what happened to your brother?!"

"He's in the hospital right; he got hurt when he was coming back with Ryu. Some how they survived a really bad accident that happened."…

././././././././/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

"Xiaoyu?"

"Its you but how?"

"Its nice to see you too, how's Jun, Ryu, and Sasuke?"……

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

"Mom please don't leave us, mom please I love you!"

"Mom we all do we don't want you to die, mom no!"…….

./././././././..//././././././../././././././././././././././././././././.

"Hey aunt Suki how's Mai?"

"She's fine but a little tired from going back and forth at the mall."

"I told her not to get over exited at the sales but she didn't listen. So what about uncle Hwoarang?"

"He's fine as well; you know how he is about fighting."

"Yeah dad always told us stories about when they were younger and they would always fight."

"Huh what's that you have there on your arm?"

"Oh that's nothing it's just a scratch I got when I was sparring with Sasuke."

"That doesn't look like an ordinary scratch."

"Well it is, and I got to go. Bye aunt Suki!"….

./././././././././././././././././././././.?././././././././././././././.

"Rose-Anne wait up I forgot to give you something!"

"What is it Ryu?"

"This." Ryu said as he kissed her lips, it still felt well like the first time they kissed.

"I always give you a good bye kiss."

"Oh I guess I just forgot sorry about that."

"It's alright, so I'll pick you up tomorrow for a movie."

"Yeah tomorrow at six!" Rose-Anne said as she left running to the door to her house

././././././././././././././././/././././././././././././././././././././.

"You guys quiet down Jun and Ryu need to tell us something that they found out by our parents!"

"Thank you Mai, now everybody it looks like our grandfather Kazuya actually survived when my dad attacked him. He's planning something we don't know about yet but were trying to figure it out."

"Oh great more trouble, were never going to stop are we?"

"Who said is was going to stop were Kazama's, Foxes, Alexanderson's, and Hwoarang's. It's in our blood to fight and that's what were going to do for the rest of our lives."

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

I hope you liked the preview; hopefully I'll get it done soon. If you want to find out more you're just going to wait until I put it up on Fan-fiction. Please review on what you think about it.


	26. LoveStory Update

**New Anouncement:**

**Author's Note:**** Hey its me TJSC25, I'm putting up this anouncement because I want you to tell me if I should rewrite "LoveStory" again. Dont worry its gunna have the same ending, just more details. Please review and tell me. Oh and please review my new stories, I havent gotten a single review. I know I take long to update but I would like a review, it inspires me to write. Well anyway Happy Holidays everyone. Peace :)**


	27. Love Story Update 2

**Update 12.26.09**

**Author's Note**: Hey, I would like to inform you who have reviewed that I am going to rewrite Love Story all over again. This time I am going to add new conflicts, more detail, more dialogue, and many more. Also i'm going to make the chapters longer. As by said Kamikazi15 and Sakuu-chan. I agree with your opinions, thats why I'm going to rewrite it. Oh and once I start putting the new chapter feel free to review and give me your opinions on how the chapters are going. That way I will be able to fix them if needed. Anyway peace to all my reviewers. :)


End file.
